Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a display device, and in particular relates to a display with a plurality of transistors of different types.
Description of the Related Art
The thin film transistors (TFT) for driving pixels can be classified as either polysilicon transistors (e.g. LTPS transistors metal oxide transistors (e.g. IGZO transistors). The former has a high switch-on current (Ion) or high carrier mobility, and the latter has a low switch-off current or excellent uniformity. Each of the two types of transistor has its respective advantages, but no single type simultaneously has all advantages.
For simultaneously achieving the advantages of the two types of transistor, sonic IC design such as 2T1C or 4T2C utilizes at least two types of transistors for driving a. single pixel. However, the fact that the transistor occupies a greater area, and the display region occupies a smaller area in the display field, which may reduce the image resolution of the display. In other words, the conventional IC design of several types of transistors will result in the problem of lower image resolution.
Accordingly, a novel structure for solving the problem (the low resolution caused from the overly large area occupied by the transistors).